heros_legacy_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Skull-Man
Skull-Man is a metahuman that was once cursed by a demon many hundreds of years ago. Now immortal, immune to age, disease or any mortal weapon, he works as a weapon for hire, using his honed skills and even his curse to his advantage. He uses the name Joseph Kane when undercover although it is unlikely to be his real name. He works closely with Hercules, Ra and Red Dragon, other metahumans operating in the local area. He is currently being played by DarkDrago666. Biography Early Life Skull-Man was born in an unknown town in northern Spain during the late sixteen hundreds. Due to his unwillingness to talk about his past, little is known about his childhood and how it led to the life he had. It is known that some time during the late 1600s/early 1700s, Skull-Man joined a crew of privateers and left Spain, traveling from country to country looking for work and for excitement. He had travelled across the entirety of Europe and North Africa by the age of thirty and had even spent time in the Americas transporting goods. Skull-Man During a trip in the south Atlantic ocean a deadly storm hit Skull-Man's ship. The only survivor of the catastrophe, he was shipwrecked upon a small sandy island. While he tried to survive on what little resources he could find, after a few short days the food he had salvaged from the ship had run dry and he had no reliable source of water. Spurred on by the lack of food, water, and over exposure to the sun, Skull-Man fell into a state of deliria. With nothing to sustain him he grew closer and closer to death by the hour, eventually falling unconscious and readily accepting death. But Skull-Man did not die. He awoke, no longer feeling hungry or thirsty. He did not feel tired at all and the injuries he had sustained during the course of his stay on the island had vanished entirely. As the days passed he found he did not need food or water to sustain himself and, while he did not know it at the time, Skull-Man spent nearly a century stranded on the island, never aging and never succumbing to the needs of mortal men. He was discovered by the crew of a South American fishing vessel who took him aboard, bringing him back to the Americas. Skull-Man, never quite adjusting properly to civilised life again, refused to stay in one place for a long period of time. He began his life as a wanderer, stowing away on ships and taking on jobs wherever he could. Eventually he found himself settling in his birthnation of Spain, starting a family and living on the earnings he had made since his return to the world. Unlike his family, however, Skull-Man never aged, and he feared that when they succumbed to their mortality, Skull-Man would be left alone. His fears were cut short by a group of individuals calling themselves "The Order of the Golden Dawn". For reasons unbeknownst to Skull-Man his property was destroyed and his home was burned to the ground, himself and his family locked inside. He could not escape, forced to watch as his family died in the flames. Skull-Man, unharmed by the flames, could only sit and wait for the walls of his home to burn down and free him, knowing their was nothing he could do to save his family. The gift that saved him on the island had no become a curse. Leaving everything behind him, Skull-Man picked up the life of an traveller again. He had a new agenda though; to find out who was responsible for the murder of his family. During his travels he began to see that the world was filled with criminal scum and, hoping that no other person would have go through what he was put through, began to deal out justice for those who are victimised by criminals. Skull-Man became something of an urban legend across mainland Europe as a masked crime fighter, travelling across the world to help those that suffering from unchecked crime and oppression. Skull-Man started to see his immortality as a gift again, rather than a curse, and even took on the unofficial mantle of "Skull-Man" at this time. Work as a Mercenary/Encounter with Natasha Frost Skull-Man settled into his role, even becoming a Merc for hire every once and a while. One of his more interesting jobs, to protect a former KGB Agent from being hunted down, lead him to meet with Natasha Frost as a young child. During the his mission he was attacked by Alexei Borislav, a ruthless russian merc looking to kill the father of Natasha all for pay and a good day's work under his belt. Their final confrontation was a battle between exceptionally skilled warriors, ready to stop the other by any means. Skull-Man gained the upper hand, despite his hand being hacked off by the Mercenary's machete. The fate of the mercenary was left uncertain, Skull-Man only saw him falling off the railings, a Nuclear reactor seemingly killing him. Ever since then, Skull-Man kept an eye Natasha, acting as a guardian as best he could. He saw some slight similarities in Natasha to his own daughter. Meeting Richard Blease as "The Stranger" Appearance Skull-Man stands at 5'6. His bodyshape is an athletic and slim build. Underneath his mask Skull has a set of blue eyes, short scruffy light brown hair with a stubble around his angled chin. For his casual wear, it's a usual Jean and Short sleeve shirt combo. As Skull-Man, he prefers his Skull Suit, with an "S" insignia on his head, and a long scarf around his neck. He dones many different suits. His traditional suit being his favourite. Personality He's a joker. Preferring to not take any situation seriously, he also talks alot which leads to mocking and taunting the criminals into brash actions, which ultimately ruins their plan. Outside his superhero identity, Joseph is a fun loving, kind hearted guy that would often describe himself as"A good guy with a cloud of bad following him" due to his "curse." Most of his allies that know him and his secret identity, know that the line between Joseph Kane and Skull Man is almost nonexistent. His curse makes him more reckless, with no fear of dying, even if his injury is severe. He has recovered from a broken neck, a broken back, mutliple shots from varying firearms and many other fatal wounds. Sometimes he is alittle overconfident in his abilities. Abilities 'Hand to Hand Combat Mastery -' Joseph has lived for centuries, to which over most of them he has studied various forms of unarmed combat, becoming a master of many forms and styles. He can keep up with both Agent Frost and Red Dragon Simultaneously. '''Photographic Relfexes - '''Goes together his style of fighting. He can read the movements and patterns of his opponent and learn just by watching, so long as it is nothing superhuman-esque. This involves many martial styles, to other skills such as playing the guitar. '''Immortality - '''A chance encounter with a Demon Seductress has granted him the gift of immortality. He cannot die from natural causes, disease, and even some of the most severe wounds a human can take and recover from it. He also cannot age too. '''Superhuman Regenerative Healing - '''Either developed naturally or along side his curse. In conjunction with his immortality, this makes Skull-Man virtually unkillable. Equipment Items that this character possesses. Relationships What are this character's opinions on the other characters in the roleplay that they have met? Trivia Other. Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonist Category:Martial